Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a display device, and more particularly to a tiled display device that may implement a large-sized screen by arranging display modules in a tiled form.
Discussion of the Background
Recently, demand for light, thin, short, and/or small flat panel display devices has increased due to development of portable electronic devices. Flat panel display devices may include a liquid crystal display, an electrophoretic display, an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display, an inorganic electroluminescent (EL) display, a field emission display (FED), a surface-conduction electron-emitter display (SED), a plasma display, a cathode ray tube (CRT) display, and the like.
As the range of applications of flat panel display devices expands, the flat panel display may be applied in a large-sized screen apparatus as well as an ordinary electronic apparatus. However, manufacturing the flat panel display device for a large-sized screen may increase the volume of the display device and decrease image quality.
A tiled display device including flat panel display modules connected in the form of tiles may be provided to implement a large-sized screen.
However, since the tiled display device may have a configuration of connected flat panel display modules, a non-display area in the flat panel display modules may form a boundary between adjacent display modules, which may clearly stand out in the large-sized screen.
A top chassis may be removed to prevent the boundary between adjacent display modules from standing out. However, although removing the top chassis may reduce the size of the non-display area, it may cause light to leak from the backlight side and deteriorate display quality. In addition, removing the top chassis may not support or protect to the display panel.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.